memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Profit und Verlust
Drei Cardassianer, darunter Quarks alte Liebe Natima Lang, kommen auf Deep Space 9. Doch Natima ist nun im cardassianischen Untergrund tätig und muss vor der cardassianischen Regierung fliehen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Natimas Raumschiff nähert sich Deep Space 9 Ein manövrierunfähiges cardassianisches Raumschiff taucht in der Nähe der Station auf. Versuche, das Schiff zu kontaktieren, bleiben erfolglos und so wird es mit einem Traktorstrahl zu Andockrampe 7 geschleppt. Sisko und Chief O'Brien heißen die Crew – Professor Natima Lang und ihre Studenten Hogue und Rekelen willkommen. Professor Lang behauptet, ihr Schiff sei in einen Meteoritensturm geraten. Sie will nur so lange bleiben, bis die Reparaturen abgeschlossen sind. Im Quark's sitzen Bashir und Garak beim Mittagessen und diskutieren über cardassianische Literatur. Kurz darauf kommt Odo herein und stellt Quark zur Rede. Er hat Gerüchte gehört, der Ferengi sei im Besitz einer kleinen Tarnvorrichtung, was nach bajoranischem Recht illegal ist. Quark streitet alles ab. Da betritt Natima die Bar. Freudig stürmt er ihr entgegen, doch sie erteilt ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Trotzdem erklärt Quark dies zum glücklichsten Tag in seinem Leben. Akt I: Alte Liebe thumb|leftthumb|Odo bezichtigt Quark des Besitzes einer illegalen Tarnvorrichtung Quark läuft Natima und ihren Begleitern hinterher. Er will Natima einen Drink spendieren. Während er den Drink mixt, erläutert er Odo gegenüber, dass Natima vor sieben Jahren, noch bevor Odo auf die Station kam, als Korrespondentin beim cardassianischen Kommunikationsservice gearbeitet hat. Als Bashir und Garak die Bar verlassen, beobachtet der cardassianische Schneider mit sichtlichem Interesse das plötzliche Eintreffen der Cardassianer. Natima und ihre Studenten erfasst daraufhin große Unruhe. O'Brien findet heraus, dass Natimas Schiff nicht in einen Meteoritensturm geraten ist. Die Schäden stammen eindeutig von cardassianischen Disruptoren. Er informiert Sisko über seine Erkenntnisse. Daraufhin erscheint Lang auf der OPS und enthüllt ganz offen ihre wahre Identität. Sie, Hogue und Rekelen gehören der cardassianischen Untergrundbewegung an und vertreten die Meinung, dass die Zukunft ihres Volkes nicht in den Händen des Militärs liegen dürfe. Hogue und Rekelen sind zwei der wichtigsten Anführer der Bewegung. Es überrascht nicht, dass dieser Pazifismus die Führung zum Angriff auf Natimas Schiff bewogen hat. Sisko setzt sogleich zusätzliche Reparaturteams ein und weist den Cardassianern solange sichere Gästequartiere zu. Akt II: Versteckte Drohung thumb|Garak will Sisko dazu bringen, Natima und ihre Studenten auszuliefern Quark besucht zum ersten Mal Garaks Geschäft. Er will bei ihm ein Kleid für seine Geliebte kaufen. Der Cardassianer lässt dabei durchblicken, dass er weiß, wer Natima und ihre Kollegen wirklich sind. Unterschwellig warnt er Quark, sich mit ihnen abzugeben. Quark will jeden Ärger von Natima fernhalten. Anschließend sucht der Ferengi Natima in ihrem Quartier auf um über alte Zeiten zu reden. Sie hat ihn damals dafür bewundert, dass er während der Besetzung illegal Nahrung an die Bajoraner verkauft hat. Indem sie auf eine Anzeige verzichtet hat, hat sie Quark das Leben gerettet und zusammen hatten die beiden über einen Monat lang eine innige Beziehung. Natima hat die Beziehung beendet, als Quark ihren persönlichen Zugangscode benutzt hat, um Waren zu bezahlen, die nie geliefert worden sind. Quark verspricht, seinen Fehler wiedergutzumachen. Ein cardassianisches Kriegsschiff bezieht vor Deep Space 9 Angriffsposition. Garak kommt auf die OPS um mit Sisko zu sprechen. In seinem Büro erklärt er, dass Hogue und Rekelen als Terroristen gesucht werden, und dass die Cardassianer die beiden auf jeden Fall haben wollen. Sisko weigert sich, die politischen Flüchtlinge auszuliefern. Quark gibt Hogue und Rekelen einen Drink aus. Dabei erzählt er ihnen, dass er in der Lage ist, sie von der Station wegzubringen. Er befindet sich im Besitz einer Tarnvorrichtung und wäre bereit sie ihnen zu überlassen. Im Gegenzug sollen sie Natima überreden, zu bleiben. Akt III: Beziehungen thumb|Natima und Quark kommen sich erneut näher Nachdem O'Brien die Reparaturen beendet hat, begeben sich Hogue und Rekelen zu ihrem Schiff, während Quark in sein Quartier kommt und dort Natima antrifft. Sie will ihn dazu bewegen, auf seine Bedingungen zu verzichten und sie ebenfalls gehen zu lassen. Als Quark sich weigert, feuert sie schließlich mit einem Phaser auf ihn. Sie bedauert es sofort und gesteht ihm schließlich, dass sie ihn ebenfalls noch liebt. Gemeinsam erinnern sie sich an alte Zeiten und ihren ersten gemeinsamen Besuch einer Holosuite und das Holoprogramm: Das Picknick auf Rhymus Major. Sie entschließt sich nun, bei ihm zu bleiben. Odo stört diesen privaten Moment. Er nimmt Natima fest und führt sie zu Hogue und Rekelen in eine Arrestzelle. Die bajoranische Regierung hat beschlossen, Professor Lang und ihre beiden Studenten auszuliefern, da die Cardassianer zugesagt haben, im Gegenzug ein halbes Dutzend bajoranische Gefangene frei zu lassen. In seinem Geschäft erhält Garak Besuch von Gul Toran, einem alten Widersacher. Das Zentralkommando war sehr erfreut, den Aufenthaltsort der Terroristen zu erfahren. Sollten Hogue und Rekelen daran gehindert werden, die Station lebend zu verlassen, könnte Garaks Exil aufgehoben werden. Garak ist leicht verwundert, hat er doch einen Gefangenenaustausch vorgeschlagen. Toran erklärt, dass dieser Plan auf seine Empfehlung hin verworfen wurde. Akt IV: Verrat? thumb|Quark bettelt Odo an, Natima gehen zulassen Im Sicherheitsbüro bittet Quark Odo, Professor Lang freizulassen. Quark versucht, das rational zu begründen, doch Odo erkennt seine wahre Intention. Schließlich fällt Quark vor Odo auf die Füße und bettelt ihn an, Natima gehen zulassen. Der Constable entspricht schließlich dem Wunsch, betont aber, dass er dies nicht tue, um Quark einen Gefallen zu tun, sondern nur, weil die drei seiner Meinung nach nichts getan haben was eine Auslieferung und damit die Todesstrafe, die sie zweifellos erwarten wird, rechtfertige. Quark begleitet Natima, Hogue und Rekelen zu ihrem Schiff. Dort wartet Garak, der alle vier töten will. Doch da betritt Toran die Szene. Er ist überzeugt, dass zwei Jahre in der Gesellschaft von Bajoranern Garak völlig verweichlicht haben und er nicht schießen wird. Er teilt dem Schneider mit, dass nicht einmal der erfolgreiche Abschluss dieses Auftrages seinen Ruf beim Zentralkommando wiederherstellen könnte. Dies scheint für Garak keine allzu große Überraschung und spontan erschießt er Toran und schickt die flüchtigen Cardassianer auf ihr Schiff. thumb|Garak will Natima und ihre Studenten töten, um sein Exil zu beenden Anstatt sich nun von ihren Gefährten zu verabschieden macht Natima Quark klar, dass ihr Platz nun im Untergrund sei. Aber sie verspricht zu ihm zurückzukehren, sobald Cardassia ein freier und demokratischer Staat ist. Das Angebot sich ihr anzuschließen, lehnt sie ebenfalls ab. Ihr Kampf ist nicht der von Quark. Es wäre dumm von ihm sich ihr anzuschließen. Es folgt ein inniger Abschiedskuss. Garak und Quark begeben sich aufs Promenadendeck. Garak begründet seine Entscheidung, Toran zu erschießen damit, dass ihm das Wohl von Cardassia am Herzen liege. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Bezüge zur Realität Filmfehler Synchronisationsfehler Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Profit und Verlust auf st-minutiae.com Kategorie:Episode (DS9) en:Profit and Loss (episode) es:Profit and Loss fr:Profit and Loss (épisode) nl:Profit and Loss